


I’m Not Leaving You Like This

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Heavy Angst, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: In order to keep your family safe, Steve leaves and you can’t deal with the move. Once again, it’s time for Tony to take care of you.





	I’m Not Leaving You Like This

You took a breath, holding your tears as Steve explained to Sebastian how he would need to leave. You and your husband had come up with a fake mission that would keep him for an unknown amount of time in order to keep your boy from suffering the way  _you_ were suffering. The truth was, none of you knew when Steve would be back or – God helped your family –  _if_ he would be back.

“Uncle Sam will be with me too, so daddy won’t be alone.” He affirmed.

“You’ll fight all the baddies,” Sebastian questioned with his eyes wide.

“Yes, son. I’ll find all the baddies.”

You couldn’t hold your tears anymore, sobbing silently and walking away from the living room, entering your bedroom and sitting on the bed.

You only opened your eyes when you felt Victory’s head on your lap, looking down to see your dog staring at you silently.

“Hey, girl.” You managed to say between sobs.

“Y/N.” Steve muttered by the door.

You closed your eyes instead of looking at him, the pain too much.

“I can’t.” You whispered.

“You can.” He interrupted you. “And you will.”

If things were different, you would have left with him. Not because you disagreed with your dad and his decisions about the accords but because you couldn’t bear being left behind or not knowing if Steve was or not safe away from you.

However, you were pregnant and had a five-year-old son to take care of, and couldn’t take harsh decisions. With Steve being ‘Steve’, the family relied on your shoulders.

“I’ll come back when things calm down.” He promised. “It won’t take long, you’ll see. I’ll be back right in time to be the first one holding this little one.”

“Why don’t you just sign the damn thing, Steve?” You tried to dry your tears.

“You know I can’t.” He whispered, holding your hand.

You closed your eyes again and he cupped your cheeks before laying a soft kiss on your lips.

“I’ll call you.” He affirmed. “I’ll manage and call you whenever I can, I’ll try to give Sebastian good night or good morning every day. I don’t know if I’ll be able but I’ll stay in contact.”

You nodded, breathing deep.

“I know you will do great. We will be fine.” He assured you. “Okay?”

“Okay.” You whispered.

He kissed your lips again and then your forehead.

“Stay strong.” He affirmed. “I’ll be back soon.”

* * *

Sebastian looked at you from the door, a frown on his face. You’ve never cried in front of him and, now seeing you curled on your bed with a hand in your middle, he didn’t know what to do.

“Mummy?” he muttered, walking to your direction. “Are you okay?”

You moved your eyes to him, surprised by his words.

“Yes, honey.” You affirmed, your throat dry and your voice rough. “I’m just tired, don’t worry.”

He walked to your direction in silence, laying down on your bed and finding his way to your arms, completely surrounded by them and his small legs curled close to your stomach. Steve had left the previous morning and it was already night, and you hadn’t left the bed ever since he walked through the door. He had been feeding the dog as well as bathing himself and microwaving his food but the dishes were starting to accumulate.

“We will be okay, mummy.” He promised, kissing your cheek, but you only squeezed him tighter in response.

He thought you were sick so he could only think of staying with you like you did to him when he had a cold, weeks earlier, but didn’t know how to make you food and constantly forgot to bring you water.

It was almost dinner time when he woke up and decided to surprise you with pancakes and ran to the kitchen, just then remembering how he couldn’t reach the higher shelves with the ingredients and that the over didn’t turn on unless you put your hand on its side to say it was an adult using it, so he pulled his phone and called the only person he knew could help making you happy.

Honestly, Tony had never reached your house so fast like after he had heard his grandson saying you were sick and Steve had left. He’d made Happy break at least three different laws and rushed to your room as soon as he saw that Sebastian was okay, telling his driver to help him with his bags. When he met you, you weren’t asleep anymore but still lied on the bed with your eyes puffy from the non-stop crying and a pale aspect.

“Have you eaten anything since he left?” He questioned, using his hand to move your hair out of your face and you just shrugged.

Tony took a deep breath and took your hand in his.

“Come on, baby.” He pulled you gently. “Let’s get you something to eat and then take a shower.”

“I’m not hungry.” You muttered.

“II wasn’t  _asking_  if you wanted to eat.” He rolled his eyes, trying to keep his tone light and nonchalant. “I’m your dad, you don’t question me.”

When you finally sat down, his eyes fell on your enlarged stomach and bit back a curse. Pregnant. Steve had left you alone with your son  _and pregnant_  just because of his stubbornness.

“Come on.” He pulled you up, his face a hard mask. “You’re coming home with me. I’m not leaving you like this.”


End file.
